Lucas Parker
Lucas "Luke" Parker był przystojnym i sarkastycznym gejem, który po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku While You Were Sleeping, w piątym sezonie. Uczęszczał na Uniwersytet Whitmore wraz z Caroline Forbes i Eleną Gilbert. Jest także synem pana Parkera, bratem bliźniakiem Olivii oraz Kaia i Jo. W dzieciństwie stracił także czworo pozostałego rodzeństwa, które zginęło z rąk Malachaia. W sezonie piątym, Luke miał za zadanie zabić, któregoś z sobowtórów, aby zapobiec powiedzeniu się planu Podróżników. Ostatecznie zawiązał sojusz z "gangiem" Mystic Falls i pomagał im powstrzymać Markosa stojącego na czele Podróżników. W odcinku Home został zabity przez Caroline, poprzez skręcenie karku oraz przywrócony z Drugiej Strony przez swoją siostrę Olivię. W sezonie szóstym, Lucas czuł się okropnie z powodu, iż to przez niego Damon oraz Bonnie nie wrócili do świata żywych, co starał się naprawić, poprzez dostarczanie halucynogennych ziół Elenie, która nie mogła sobie poradzić po stracie Salvatore'a. Dzięki nim panna Gilbert była w stanie rozmawiać ze swoim ukochanym. W tym sezonie poznajemy także mroczną historię jego rodziny. Luke ginie podczas połączenia z Kaiem - ponieważ Joshua nie zgadzał się na zaniechanie przez nich tego rytuału, a Lucas nie godził się na zabicie własnej siostry, znalazł inną opcję. Czarownik poświęcił swoje życie dla siostry i uratował przy tym także Josette. Lucas był członkiem rodziny Parker i Sabatu Bliźniąt. Historia thumb|left|280px|Filmik z dzieciństwa.Luke urodził się jako Lucas Parker w Portland, gdzie dorastał u boku swojej siostry bliźniaczki, Olivii oraz sześciorga reszty rodzeństwa. Jo oraz Kai, pierwsza para bliźniaków, całe życie przygotowywali się do rytuału, mającego wyłonić przywódcę Sabatu Bliźniąt, lecz ponieważ Kai zaczął stawać się dziwny ze względu na swą odmienność, ich rodzice doczekali się jeszcze szóstki potomstwa, w tym kolejnej pary bliźniąt, Olivii i Lucasa. O dzieci bardzo troszczyła się Josette, kochała je. Podczas ich czwartych urodzin nagrała filmik, na którym testowała ich znajomość tabliczki mnożenia. 9 maja 1994 roku w domu rodzinnym Parkerów rozegrała się tragedia - Kai wpadł w szał i postanowił zabić swoje rodzeństwo, aby zostać przywódcą Sabatu Bliźniąt. Po uśmierceniu czwórki z nich, zaatakował Jo nożem myśliwskim. Wbił jej go w brzuch, poważnie uszkadzając śledzionę. Łkając z bólu, dziewczyna wyciągnęła ostrze, udając, że nie słyszy nawoływań brata i poszła do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie chowali się Lucas oraz Olivia. Kobieta starała się je uspokoić, mówiąc, iż wszyscy się frame|Jo i dzieci.bawią, grają w pewną grę. Idąc, dziewczyna zostawiała szlak w postaci kropel krwi, przez co Kai odnalazł ją i maluchy kryjące się pod łóżkiem. Jo użyła swej magii do zamaskowania rodzeństwa, jeszcze bardziej irytując chłopaka, który nie zważając na szlochanie rannej siostry, uderzył ją kijem baseballowym, domagając się podania odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie są Lucas i Olivia. Dziewczyna nakazała dzieciom uciec z pokoju, a oni tak właśnie Kai podążył tropem dźwięków, jakie wydawali, a Jo doczołgała się do pniaka ściętego drzewa, które niegdyś rosło tuż przed domem, i ukryła w nożu myśliwskim swą magię, a następnie schowała go wśród liści ma tym właśnie pniaku. Poprosił Kaia, aby zaprzestał rzezi - wtedy połączy się z nim. W ten sposób Jo ocaliła bliźniaki od pewnej śmierci. Dzień później wykonany rytuał sprawił, iż Malachai na zawsze został uwięziony w swoim odosobnionym świecie. Jo opuściła Sabat, a Luke i Liv żyli ze świadomością, że pewnego dnia (w dwudzieste drugie urodziny), będą musieli się połączyć. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 5= Podczas rozmowy dziewczyna mimo woli zerka na żyły na szyi Luke'a. Gdy pyta ją, czy jest w porządku, ona kiwa głową, mówiąc, że jest tylko spragniona. Po chwili Elena nie wytrzymuje i karmi studenta swoją krwią, aby zmienić go w wampira - to wampirzej, a nie ludzkiej krwi potrzebuje. Kiedy przygotowuje się do skręcenia mu karku, ale powstrzymuje się, widząc ślad wampirzych zębów na jego szyi.thumb|left|245px|Luke czeka na Liv w jej pokoju akademickim. Pyta go, co to jest. Luke odpowiada, iż jego chłopak uważał to za jakieś wybroczyny, ale dla niego to jakaś obrzydliwa wysypka. Gilbert domyśla się, że Katherine żywiła się na nim, kiedy przebywała w jej ciele. Elena hipnotyzuje go, aby zapomniał o ich rozmowie, po czym każe przyprowadzić mu Bonnie Bennett i czarownicę. Gdy chłopak stoi w miejscu, wampirzyca każe mu uciekać. Ostatecznie Luke znajduje Bon-Bon i przekazuje jej wiadomość. Później Luke pojawia się pod koniec odcinka, kiedy Liv wchodzi do swojego pokoju. thumb|228px|Rozmowa Luke'a i Liv w akademiku.Chłopak leży wygodnie na jej łóżku, nie próbując nawet zawiadomić jej o swoim przybyciu. Parker orientuje się dopiero w chwili, gdy zapala ruchem dłoni świece i zaczyna ściągać koszulkę. Dziewczyna jest zła, ale zaraz jej przechodzi. Luke przeprasza ją, że musiał ją w to wciągnąć, ale Elenie wydawało się, iż go zahipnotyzowała. Liv i Luke wymieniają spojrzenia, po czym już nie pojawiają się w odcinku. frame|left|Luke spotyka Matta i Tylera.W[[ Rescue Me| Rescue Me]], Luke przychodzi do biblioteki na Whitmore Collage i siedzi przy stoliku, przeglądając podręczniki. Co chwila zerka na Bonnie, a ona na niego. W końcu dziewczyna podchodzi do Luke'a, pytając, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje, skoro tak na nią patrzy. Czarownik odpowiada, że nie, chyba, że jest ekspertem w mechanice falowej. Nagle pojawia się Hazel, która została zabita przez Enzo. Rozmawia z Bennett i prosi ją, aby przekazała Luke'owi, że zawiodła i powiedziała jak się nazywa - on będzie wiedział resztę. Następnie czarownica przechodzi przez nią, a Bonnie kuli się z bólu. Luke pomaga jej wstać, a ona przekazuje mu wiadomość od Hazel. Później Bonnie idzie z nim do swojego pokoju, gdzie rozmawiają. Nagle dzwoni telefon, a Luke, słysząc imię swojej siostry, odchodzi. Następnie chłopak jest widziany na parkingu szkoły Mystic Falls, kiedy dochodzi do konfrontacji między nim a Tylerem i Mattem. Później przychodzi Liv i Jeremy, Rodzeństwo Parker zawiera z nim umowę. Więcej nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. thumb|222px|Luke przychodzi do domów Salvatore'ów.W Resident Evil, Luke przychodzi do domu Salvatore'ów. Drzwi otwiera mu Damon. Wampir mierzy nowo przybyłego mężczyznę od stóp i głów, po czym próbuje zamknąć drzwi, ale Luke go powstrzymuje. W końcu chłopak wchodzi thumb|left|222px|Luke rozmawia o Markosie i Podróżnikach.do środka. Damon jest zdziwiony, kiedy student mówi, że nie może powstrzymać wizji, męczących Elenę i Stefana. Luke informuje zebranych, że według nich Podróżnicy wykonają jakiś ruch, skoro wrócił ich przywódca, Markos. Parker tłumaczy Salvatore'owi, iż powrócił z Drugiej Strony, kiedy ofiary płomieni przechodziły przez Kotwicę. Po wysłuchaniu jego zdania Elena stwierdza, że jednak musi się napić. Podczas gdy Gilbert poszła po karafkę burbonu, Caroline wchodzi do salonu, mówiąc, że złomowisko, w którym przez pewien czas pomieszkiwali Podróżnicy jest puste. Luke wpada na pewną teorię, a Elena się z nim zgadza. Jak się później okazuje, wizje rzeczywiście miały na celu zbliżenie sobowtórów do nich. Luke nie pojawia się więcej w tym odcinku. thumb|222px|Gracze rugby przyprowadzają Luke'a.W Man on Fire, Luke pojawia się na chwilę w kawiarni, gdzie pracuje Liv. Zostaje przyprowadzony przez kilku graczy rugby, których Enzo zahipnotyzował, aby go zabili, jeśli Liv nie będzie spełniać jego rozkazów. Po tym, jak Elena i Stefan zostają przywiązani do krzeseł za pomocą lin nasączonych werbeną, Liv i Luke zamieniają kilka zdań. Siostra przypomina mu, że jest od niego starsza, na co on unosi brwi i odpowiada, że tylko o 5 minut. Studenci wyprowadzają Luke'a, a on nie pojawia się więcej w tym odcinku. thumb|left|222px|Luke ponownie próbuje zlokalizować Enzo.W'' What Lies Beneath, Luke przebywa w pensjonacie Salvatore'ów. Czarownik wypowiada słowa zaklęcia namierzającego, jednak bez żadnego skutku. Znudzony Damon rzuca w niego dwa razy kulką, kiedy przychodzi Stefan. Upomina brata, na co Damon broni się, iż urok Parkera nie działa i pyta Luke'a o Liv. Mężczyźni rozmawiają na temat Enzo i możliwości, że sam nie chce zostać znaleziony, kiedy do domu wpada Tyler. Hybryda opowiada zebranym o wszystkim, czego dowiedział się, kiedy był z Podróżnikami. Okazuje się, że Markos znalazł sposób, aby wyleczyć daną osobę z wampiryzmu za pomocą zmieszanej krwi sobowtórów. Parkera pyta, co mogłoby to oznaczać dla wiedźm, jednak starszy Salavtore zbywa go, mówiąc, że nikogo to nie obchodzi. Po chwili domyślają się prawdziwego znaczenia nowego "lekarstwa", więc Damon każe Lukowi znaleźć Markosa, aby mógł go zabić. Czarownik protestuje, ponieważ nie da się wytropić Podróżników - są w nieustannym ruchu, przemieszczając się z miejsca na miejsce. Damon, ze względu na nowe okoliczności, sugeruje, aby Luke thumb|222px|Stefan i Damon znajdują Parkera.zastosował zaklęcie blokujące, na co czarownik zgadza się. Później widać Luke'a na ganku domu ojca Caroline, gdzie odprawia zaklęcie. Kiedy na jaw wychodzą czyny Enzo, Care wraz ze Stefanem i Damonem wybiegają na ganek. Okazuje się, że Luke zniknął. W końcu bracia znajdują zaginionego w stodole. Czarownik ledwo oddycha. Nagle Lorenzo podpala kałużę benzyny, przez co cały budynek staje w płomieniach. Ostatecznie Damon przekonuje byłego przyjaciela, że przywróci go, więc Lorenzo wypuszcza ich. Później widzimy Parkera w domu ojca Care, kiedy siedzi na schodach. Rozpoczyna rozmowę ze Stefanem. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Luke udaje się na górę, żeby odpocząć po całym dniu. thumb|left|222px|Luke i Olivia w restauracji.W ''Promised Land, Lucas spotyka się z Olivią na obiedzie, podczas którego mają omówić swój następny ruch w związku z sobowtórami - Eleną i Stefanem. Liv powiadamia swojego brata, iż zamówiła im gofry, ponieważ uznała, że ich ostatni wspólny posiłek nie byłby kompletny, gdyby nie ociekał cukrem. Chłopak dziękuje jej, jednak nie zwraca na nią większej uwagi. Aby to zmienić, dziewczyna obniża menu, które trzyma chłopak. thumb|left|222pxKiedy Lucas wypowiada się niepochlebnie na temat swojej rodziny, naczynia na stole zaczynają się trząść, a jego samego ogarnia okropny ból głowy. Chłopak zwraca się do swojej siostry, myśląc, iż to ona jest tego sprawcą, jednak ona odpowiada, że to Sabat jest wkurzony, więc to prawdopodobnie ich sprawka. Luke zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i mówi w przestrzeń, iż będzie słuchał. Ból ustaje, a sztućce przestają podskakiwać. frame|thumb|Sabat zadaje ból Lucasowi.Olivia uważa, że skoro nie udało im się powstrzymać sobowtórów prze wpadnięciem w ręce Podróżników, muszą podjąć inny krok - zabić Stefana i Elenę. Jej brat rozgląda się, aby upewnić się, że nikt nic nie podsłuchał, po czym niechętnie przyznaje jej rację poprzez kiwnięcie głową. Później, kiedy Stefan i Elena wracają do Mystic Falls, jadąc samochodem z Marią, Liv staje na środku drogi z wyciągniętą przed siebie dłonią. Podróżniczka hamuje i próbuje wycofać samochód, jednak z tyłu zauważa Luke'a stojącego w takiej samej pozycji, co jego siostra.thumb|left|222px|Lucas i Olivia zatrzymują samochód oraz przejmują kontrolę nad sobowtórami. Nagle auto rusza do przodu, chociaż Maria z całych sił wciska hamulce. Kiedy samochód jest tuż przed Liv, zatrzymuje się i rozbija, jakby uderzył w niewidzialną przeszkodę. Po "wypadku" Stefan szybko dochodzi do siebie, a panna Gilbert stara się dobudzić Marię, która jest nieprzytomna, a krew cieknie jej z głowy. Gdy tylko Salavtore wychodzi na zewnątrz, zostaje opanowany przez Lucasa. Słysząc hałas, Elena także wysiada. Liv natychmiast używa na niej mocy, obezwładniając ją. Poważnie rani jej nogę, przez co wampirzyca upada na twardy beton. Panna Parker mówi, iż jest jej naprawdę przykro, ale muszą sprawić, że sobowtórza krew będzie bezużyteczna, a aby to się stało - jedno z nich może umrzeć. Luke dodaje, iż nie ma znaczenia, czy będzie to Elena, czy Stefan. 250px|thumb|Luke używa telekinezy.Salavtore próbuje wyrwać się czarownikowi, jednak on to zauważa i popycha go z powrotem na auto. Parker pośpiesza siostrę, na co Liv zwraca się do Eleny, mówiąc, że tylko wypełnia rozkazy swojego Sabatu. Nagle Stefanowi udaje się uwolnić, a Luke nie jest w stanie z powrotem go obezwładnić. Spanikowany woła na pomoc Olivię, jednak ona nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje z ich magią. Sekundę później ona także traci moc, przez co Elena wstaje na nogi i wykręca Liv rękę. W tym momencie czarownica zauważa dziesiątki Podróżników, płynnie intonujących zaklęcie - przyczyna zaniku ich magii wyjaśnia się. Pierścienie wampirów przestają działać, a ich skóra zaczyna się palić. Oboje uciekają, aby ratować swoje życie. thumb|228px|Luke i Liv w samochodzie, widząc Elenę na drodze.W Home, Lucas i Olivia, próbują wyjechać z Mystic Falls. Liv narzeka na powolny styl jazdy swojego brata, ponieważ uważa, że powinni się pośpieszyć i jak najszybciej znaleźć się daleko od miasta, w którym próbowali kogoś zabić. Lucas uważa, że na pewno ich nie śledzą - Markos pozbawił miasteczko magii, więc nie mogli tego przeżyć. W tym samym momencie Olivia zauważa, że drogę zagrodziła im postać do złudzenia przypominająca Elenę. Dziewczyna zwraca się do brata, mówiąc, iż chyba jednak udało im się przetrwać. Luke także ją zauważa i zatrzymuje się kilka centymetrów od panny Gilbert, która drwiąco się uśmiecha. Czarownik odwraca się i widzi Caroline z drugiej strony. Panna Parker uważa, że zachowały się wrednie, używając ich sztuczek przeciwko nim. Oboje wysiadają z samochodu i zaczynają rozmawiać z wampirzycami. thumb|left|228px|Rozmowa.Elena informuje ich, że Stefan nie żyje, na co Liv odpowiada, iż jest jej naprawdę przykro, chociaż wie, że żadna z nich jej nie uwierzy. Jednakże reakcja Eleny jest zupełnie inna - wampirzyca mówi, że to dobrze, ponieważ pomogą im przywrócić Stefana. Olivia stara się wytłumaczyć, iż nie jest to możliwe, ponieważ wtedy Podróżnicy mogliby na nowo uruchomić swój czar, a wtedy magia wiedźm by wyparowała, więc i wampiry miałyby przechlapane. Jednak panna Gilbert odpowiada, iż zabiją wiele Podróżników, w tym także Markosa, dzięki czemu nie będą mogli przywrócić swojego zaklęcia. Wtedy głos zabiera Lucas.frame|"Nie możemy ryzykować." Panna Forbes używa super szybkości i skręca czarownikowi kark. Ciało chłopaka spada na ziemię, a Liv wyrywa się pełen rozpaczy okrzyk "nie". Care mówi, że teraz jej brat jest oficjalnie po Drugiej Stronie, po czym pyta ją, czy teraz jest w stanie zaryzykować. frame|left|Caroline zabija Luke'a.O 18:59 Olivia zaczyna przygotowywać się do zaklęcia. Zapala świece i sprawdza godzinę. Nie widzi ona Luke'a, który stoi koło niej i szepcze jej słowa otuchy. Czarownica zaczyna płynnie intonować łacińskie słowa zaklęcia. Podczas gdy panna Parker wykonuje czar, Lucas nadal nad nią stoi, chcąc być przy niej w tej trudnej chwili. Nagle słowa cichną, ponieważ Olivia zaczyna kaszleć w połowie zdania. Luke dopinguje ją, mówiąc, że da sobie radę. Chwilę później zauważa, że odprawianie zaklęcia naprawdę staje się dla niej coraz trudniejsze - łzy spływają po jej policzkach, a krew z nosa brudzi bluzkę.thumb|228px|Luke kibicuje Liv, odmawiającej zaklęcie. Czarownik wybiega na zewnątrz, aby znaleźć Bonnie. Mówi jej, że Liv nie da rady dalej przeciągać czasu wykonania, więc muszą zacząć już teraz przez nią przechodzić. Stefan protestuje, ponieważ chce, aby zaczęli wszyscy razem, a Damona nie ma jeszcze na miejscu. Lucas ignoruje go, mówiąc, że nic go to nie obchodzi i łapie Bonnie za ramiona, przechodząc przez nią. thumb|left|228px|Luke przerywa zaklęcie Liv.Kiedy tylko wraca do świata żywych, biegnie do krypty. Wita się z siostrą, a ona obdarza go słabym uśmiechem, po którym niemal upada. Parker chce, aby przestała, jednak ona kręci przecząco głową - obiecała, że im pomoże - po czym na nowo rozpoczyna intonowanie. Luke na to nie reaguje, ale po chwili stwierdza, że nie pozwoli jej dla nich umrzeć. Wstaje, całuje ją czule w głowę, po czym sam zaczyna odmawiać czar. Po padnięciu kilku słów, świecie gasną, a Olivia przestaje śpiewać. Kiedy później Elena szuka czarownicy, aby wznowiła zaklęcie, ponieważ Damon został na Drugiej Stronie, nie znajduje jej - okazuje się, że Lucas zabrał ją i uciekł z krypty. }} |-|Sezon 6= thumb|left|222px|Luke pokazuje rodzinne filmiki Tylerowi i Liv.W Fade Into You, Luke wraz z Liv, Caroline, Tylerem, Eleną, Liamem i Jo jest na Święcie Dziękczynienia. Pokazuje innym filmiki z dzieciństwa jego i Olivii. W pewnym momencie słychać głos kobiety, brzmiący łudząco podobnie do głosu Josette. Elena zauważa to i mówi jej to, na co doktorka odpowiada, że to ona. Rodzeństwo dowiaduje się o swoich więzach krwi. Podczas rozmowy Luke i Liv wyjawiają, iż po ukończenie 22 roku życia, Sabat Bliźniąt zmusi ich do połączenia - ten, kto wygra odbiera moc drugiemu, tym samym doprowadzając do jego śmierci. W ten sposób Sabat zyskuje nowego przywódcę. W I Alone, Liv wspomina, iż Luke korzysta ze swojego czasu, jako pojedynczy bliźniak. Spotyka on się ze swoim nowym chłopakiem - doktorem kardiologii. thumb|left|222px|Luke i Liv wysłuchują argumentów Tylera za ochroną Kaia.W Christmas Through Your Eyes, ''Luke wraz z Liv przebywa w domu Tylera. Lockwood, który poprzednim razem zawarł z Kaiem umowę, stara się przekonać ich, aby utrzymać ich brata przy życiu - wtedy połączy się z Jo, a oni będą bezpieczni. Luke jest oburzony propozycją chłopaka siostry. Nie chce chronić kogoś, kto gonił ich po całym domu z kijem thumb|222px|Luke nie zgadza się z siostrą.baseballowym, chcąc ich zabić. Liv przyznaje mu rację i stwierdza, że chłopak jest niepoważny, jeżeli coś takiego im proponuje. Tyler nie odpuszcza - dalej stara się ich przekonać do swojego pomysłu, jednak Luke ma odmienną teorię. Uważa, że jeśli Malachai stanie się najpotężniejszym czarownikiem w Sabacie Bliźniąt, popadnie w szał zabijania, chcąc się zemścić. Według niego właśnie to będzie ich największy problem. Olivia lekceważy brata i pyta Lockwooda, czego właściwie chce od nich Kai. Jak się okazuje, Malachai wie, że Jo nie ma magii - ukryła ją w nożu, w nocy z 9 na 10 maja 1944 roku w Portland. Podczas poszukiwań okazało się, że noża tam nie ma. Ze scen thumb|left|222px|Luke i Liv przychodzą do krypty.dowiadujemy się, iż ma go Damon, ale tego Kai jeszcze nie wie, dlatego jest mu potrzebne rodzeństwo - aby wykonać zaklęcie lokalizujące, ponieważ on sam nie ma magii. Tyler ponownie opowiada, jak miałaby wyglądać cała akcja, jednak Luke się oburza i wstaje. Uważa, że połączenie to ich powinność wobec Sabatu Bliźniąt, po to się urodzili. Liv sprzeciwia się mu, mówiąc, iż to nie prawda - urodzili się dlatego, ponieważ Sabat stwierdził, że Jo nie jest wystarczająco silna, żeby thumb|222px|"Chyba nasza siostra się obudziła".pokonać Kaia. Teraz ona stara się przekonać brata, co do całej koncepcji. Jeżeli by się udało, mogliby żyć normalnym życiem zwykłych ludzi i być szczęśliwi. W międzyczasie Damon mówi, iż dobrze ukrył nóż, ale gdy otwiera swego rodzaju sejf, okazuje się, że jest on pusty.Liv i Luke udają się razem na cmentarz, gdzie Kai wita ich, mówiąc, iż wie, że chciała zabić ich, gdy byli małymi dziećmi, jednak miło jest spędzać świąteczny czas z rodziną. Bliźniacy patrzą na bezwładną Josettę, skutą kajdanami i leżącą na ziemi. Chwilę później wszyscy we troje wychodzą na zewnątrz (z krypty), a Kai bierze leżący nieopodal patyk i kreśli poziomą linię na podłożu. frame|left|Kai grozi Luke'owi.Gdy Malachai próbuje im wyjaśnić, po co to właściwie zrobił, rozlega się krzyk Jo. Wracają do krypty. Josette pyta bliźniaków, co robią, na co Liv odpowiada, że to, co ona sama powinna zrobić osiemnaście lat temu. Lekarka mówi bratu, iż to na nic, ponieważ nie ma swojej magii. Mężczyzna przytakuje i przypomina jej, że ukryła go w nożu. Pokazuje jej go i błyskawicznie wbija jej w ramię. Gdy przerażony Luke krzyczy, nie wiedząc, jaki zamiar ma jego brat, Kai spokojnie odpowiada, że stara połączyć się z Jo, po czym ponownie wbija sztylet w jej ramię. Stwierdza, iż to nie działa. W jednej chwili sprzeciwia mu się Luke - uważa, że już dość. Odciąga starszego brata, jednak Kai przyciska go do przeciwległej ściany, przystawiając mu owe ostrze do gardła. Chciał go zabić, kiedy jego mózg był wielkości żołędzia, więc dlaczego nie miałby zrobić tego teraz? Luke odpycha go. Mówi, że nie chce na to patrzeć i wychodzi. W czasie kiedy Liv zostaje w krypcie z Jo, Luke dociera do Whitmore. thumb|222px|Luke próbuje uciec Damonowi, jednak zostaje zmuszony do rozmowy z nim.Gdy zauważa na korytarzu Damona, próbuje zawrócić, jednak wampir z nadnaturalną prędkością pojawia się przed nim. thumb|left|222px|Luke wychodzi zły z domu Tylera.Luke rozważa słowa Damona i, kiedy tamten chce odejść, chłopak go zatrzymuje, po czym zdradza mu miejsce przetrzymywania Josette. Później chłopak przebywa w domu Tylera, pakując się. Mężczyźni kłócą się - Tyler jest wściekły na brata Olivii za to, że wyjawił Damonowi miejsce przebywania Jo i Kaia. Ich kłótnię przerywa Liv, która wchodzi do środka. Mówi, iż Josette sądzi, że może pokonać Malachai. Luke obśmiewa ja - uważa to za bzdurę, ponieważ Kai jest milion razy silniejszy. Tuż po zabójstwie Jo, Kai z pewnością przyszedłby po innych członków Sabatu Bliźniąt, aby zemścić się za odtrącenie go. Później zacząłby zabijać niewinnych ludzi, a to byłaby tylko jego wina. Zdenerwowany chłopak wychodzi. thumb|left|222px|Luke rozmawia z Damonem.W ''Woke Up With a Monster, Luke pojawia się na szkolnym parkingu, gdzie Liv odprawiała zaklęcie maskujące, sprawiając, że znika. Podczas gdy zdezorientowany Damon jej szuka, przed nim nagle staje Parker. Mówi Salvatore'owi, że jego siostra nie teraz na to czasu i znika. Później widzimy go w akademiku wraz z Liv, kiedy pakuje ich rzeczy. Mówi, że ich ojciec jest wkurzony każe im natychmiast wrócić do Portland.frame|Luke rozmawia z Olivią. leftOlivia mówi bratu, iż od miesięcy wiem, że jest od niej silniejszy oraz, że ją kocha, ale to już nie jest losowanie monetą. Jeśli się połączą, on wygra, a ona umrze. Dodaje, że przeraża ją ta perspektywa, po czym odchodzi. W międzyczasie kłótni Tylera i Liv, Luke dzwoni do ich ojca i mówi mu, że nie będzie połączenia. thumb|222px|Luke pojawia się przy Liv i Tylerze.W Prayer For the Dying, Lucas pojawia się u boku Liv i Tylera, kiedy przemierzają oni park w drodze na obiad z Joshuą. Natychmiast zwraca on siostrze uwagę na zbyt mocny makijaż i obecność Tylera. Uwagę Olivii bardziej przyciąga krawat brata i pyta go, dlaczego właściwie go założył. Luke odpowiada, że właśnie zamierza prosić lidera Sabatu Bliźniąt, aby nie musieli brać udziału w wieloletniej tradycji - to ważne wydarzenie, więc musi potraktować go poważnie. Odzywa się Lockwood, który uważa, iż powinien pozwolić mu z nim porozmawiać, ale i Lucas, i Olivia stwierdzają, że to bardzo zły pomysł i panna Parker prosi go, aby obiecał, iż będzie się od tego trzymał z daleka. Tyler pyta co będzie, jeśli nie uda im się go przekonać, jednak jego dziewczyna nie dopuszcza do siebie takiej myśli. thumb|left|222px|Lucas odmawia zabrania Tylera na obiad z ich ojcem.Chłopak jednak nadal trzyma się czarnego scenariusza i przedstawia swój pesymistyczny punkt widzenia. W tym momencie pyta go, czy jej ufa, a kiedy odpowiada, iż tak, dziewczyna obiecuje mu, że jej nie straci. Całuje go na pożegnanie i odchodzi wraz z Lukiem. Podczas obiadu Lucas powiadamia ojca o swoich planach dotyczących połączenia z siostrą. Joshua pyta go, czy odmawia połączenia, na co Luke mówi, że chcą pomyśleć nad innymi możliwościami. Jednak ich ojciec twierdzi, iż nie ma innych możliwości.thumb|222px|Luke i Olivia podczas obiadu z ojcem. thumb|left|222px|"Czy oznacza to, że przemyślisz to, o co cię poprosiliśmy?"Liv protestuje, mówiąc, iż po to urodzili się Kai i Jo, a oni mieli być tylko wyjściem awaryjnym. Prosi go, aby dał Josette szanse, jednak Joshua odpowiada, iż nie prosi ich o nic, czego sam by nie zrobił. Olivia uważa, że dla niego to łatwe, ponieważ to on wygrał pojedynek ze swoim bliźniakiem, a nie skończył martwy. Jej ojciec oburza się na te słowa i zwraca jej uwagę, iż to nieprawda, a ona o tym wie. To połączenie cech dwóch osób, które daje nową duszę - fizycznie ktoś umiera, ale jego dusza zostaje w wygranym. Luke zaczyna mówić, że jest silniejszy od Liv i nie pozwoli, aby ona zginęła - nie może jej tego zrobić. Podczas ich dalszych rozmów, dzwoni telefon Liv. Dziewczyna odbiera go, myśląc, iż to Tyler, ale zamiast jego głosu słyszy Damona. Chce on rozmawiać z jej ojcem. Po chwili Liv daje tacie komórkę, a on prowadzi konwersację z Salvatore'em. Po rozłączeniu się, Joshua wychodzi na zewnątrz, a za nim przychodzi Lucas i Olivia. thumb|222px|Joshua łączy swoje dzieci. thumb|left|222px|Luke wpada na pomysł.Podczas przemowy Joshua podaje swoim dzieciom ręce w wyrazie zjednoczenia, jednak kiedy one je łapią, okazuje się, że przez cały czas ich ojciec kłamał - zaczyna powoli wymawiać słowa zaklęcia połączenia. Lucasa i Olivię ogarnia wielki bólu spowodowany rytuałem. Luke pyta ojca, czy ich łączy, na co on odpowiada, że nie ma innego wyboru - Kai został uwolniony i idzie po Jo. On nie może mu na to pozwolić. Olivia przez łzy prosi go, aby przestał, a jej brat wykrzykuje, że nie jest na tyle silna i ją zabije. Joshua fałszywie przeprasza i nadal intonuje zaklęcie. Nagle pojawia się Tyler i odrzuca Joshuę pod ścianę lokalu. Zaczyna bić mężczyznę i nie przestaje, dopóki Liv go nie odciąga. Ich ojciec leży nieprzytomny, a Lockwood tłumaczy swój gwałtowny czyn tym, że chciał ją zabić - on nie mógł na to pozwolić. Luke wpada na jakiś pomysł i chce opuścić już to miejsce, ale Olivia zatrzymuje go, pytając gdzie idzie. Nie odpowiada on bezpośrednio, tylko chce wiedzieć, czy siostra mu ufa. Liv ponawia pytania, a Luke mówi, iż niedługo wróci. frame|Lucas zmusza Kaia do połączenia.Chłopak w pośpiechu opuszcza to miejsce. Jak się okazuje, Lucas udał się do centrum parku Whitmore, gdzie Jo i Kai odbywają już połączenie. Czarownik magicznie uderza siostrę, co sprawia, że mdleje i upada. Dopiero teraz zza rogu wyłania się Lucas. Zły Kai pyta go, co do diabła właśnie zrobił, na co Luke odpowiada, że tylko zaserwował siostrze lekkie uderzenie w głowę i nic jej nie będzie. Następnie dodaje, że Malachai połączy się z nim. Słysząc to, Kai zaczyna się śmiać i klepie młodszego brata po policzku. Luke strąca jego dłoń i odpycha go od siebie, mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem. frame|left|Malachai zgadza się na połączenie. frame|Połączenie Kaia i Luke'a.Kai nie zgadza się na połączenie, jednak Luke przyciąga go zaklęciem i łapie za podbródek. Kpi z niego, mówiąc, iż boi się zagrać w otwarte karty z kimś, kto może go pokonać. Malachai strąca jego rękę i nacina mu dłoń. Dodaje, że to jego pogrzeb i łapią się za ręce. Zaczynają monotonnie intonować słowa zaklęcia - "Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis finantus", a wokół unoszą się liście. Kiedy budzi się Jo, usiłuje powstrzymać Luke'a, ale w tym samym momencie oczy obu mężczyzn stają się białe, a oni nieprzytomni upadają na ziemię. Zrozpaczona Jo idzie w stronę Lucasa i rozpaczliwie próbuje go obudzić. Właśnie teraz rozgrywa się walka mocy jego i Kaia. Gdy oczy Luke'a zaczynają drgać, tak jakby zamierzał je otworzyć, Laughlin ogarnia nadzieja. Jednak po chwili otwiera je całkowicie, ale są wyblakłe, pozbawione życia. Jo uświadamia sobie okropną prawdę - jej młodszy braciszek nie żyje. Poświęcił życie dla niej i Liv. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Luke był przystojnym niebieskookim blondynem średniego wzrostu i atletycznej budowy ciała. Nosił ubrania typowe dla studenta: jeansy, bluzy i sportowe buty. W kwestii ubioru stawiał na wygodę. TVD_0278.png|Sezon 5 lukesezon6.png|Sezon 6 Osobowość Luke była bardziej współczujący od swojej siostry Liv. Jego stosunek do wampirów był także łagodniejszy - kilkakrotnie zaniechał zabójstwa Eleny i Stefana, chociaż wiedział, jaka może spaść na niego kara ze strony Sabatu Bliźniąt. Mimo tego, iż Olivia też ma bardzo dobre serce, ma mniej współczujące podejście do wampirów, a jest bardziej lojalna wobec swojego Sabatu. Lucas bardzo cenił sobie przyjaźń; był gotowy wiele zrobić dla osób, które dąży sympatią. Wystarczy wspomnieć, iż dostarczał Elenie zioła, a dla Alarica wykonał pierścień słoneczny - zrobił to, aby ich nie stracić. Kiedy stał przed wyborem, czy połączyć się z siostrą i ją zabić, nie wahał się. Znalazł inne wyjście i połączył się z Kaiem. W wyniku tego rytuału, zginął. Poświęcił swoje życie dla siostry. Wystąpienia Sezon 5 *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Sezon 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja ' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności czarownic '- jeżeli duch umiera jako czarownica, posiada umiejętności magiczne. |-|Jako czarownik (dawniej)= 245px|thumb|Lucas przyciąga Kaia zaklęciem.Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Opętanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu.245px|thumb|Luke używa telekinezy. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux potrafiła rozpoznać błogosławiony stan kobiety, a Monique rozpoznawała, gdy ktoś kłamał. Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako czarownik (dawniej)= *'Niedowierzanie' - frame|Caroline zabija Luke'a.akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy.thumb|245px|Lucas podczas połączenia. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. *'Połączenie' - w jego wyniku umiera jedno z dwóch bliźniąt. Wygrywa silniejszy, a słabszy ginie. Relacje Liv Parker frame|left|[[Home]] Olivia była ukochaną siostrą bliźniaczką Lucasa. Oboje nie brali pod uwagę faktu, iż będą musieli wykonać połączenie, w wyniku którego zginie jedno z nich. W sezonie piątym, Lucas przerywał rytuał przywracania zmarłych z Drugiej Strony, który odprawiała Liv, ponieważ była już jedną nogą w grobie - umarłaby z wysiłku, jaki włożyła w owe zaklęcie. W sezonie szóstym, Lucas zdał sobie sprawę z widma śmierci jednego z nich, które nieustannie nad nimi wisiało. Odkąd skończyli dwudziesty drugi rok życia, połączenia wymagał od nich cały Sabat Bliźniąt. Rodzeństwo łączyły bardzo silne więzi, które sprawiły, że zarówno Luke, jak i Liv byli w stanie zrobić dla siebie wszystko. Luke do ostatniej chwili starał przekonać swojego ojca, aby pozwolił im zaniechać połączenia, a kiedy to się nie powiodło - znalazł inne wyjście. Postanowił połączyć się z Malachaiem, licząc na to, że wygra. Zginął w wyniku tego rytuału, do którego dołączył, aby ratować swoją siostrę. Poświęcił dla niej życie. Elena Gilbert thumb|255px|[[I'll Remember]]Elena i Luke byli przyjaciółmi. Nie tak bliskimi jak panna Gilbert i Caroline, jednak połączyła ich nić porozumienia. Prawdopodobnie po śmierci Damona i Bonnie (a właściwie ich nie przywróceniu), rozumiał Elenę, ponieważ sam czuł okropne wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu. Dostarczał jej halucynogennych ziół, które sprawiały, że mogła porozmawiać z Salvatore'em. Ciekawostki *Był trzecim gejem w serialu (pierwszym był ojciec Caroline, Bill Forbes, a drugim Joshua Rosza w The Originals). *Był o pięć minut młodszy od Liv. *Zarówno on, jak i Hayley Kiyoko, grali w Disney'owskim filmie Lemoniada Gada. *Był na tyle potężny, że potrafi zlokalizować każdą osobę na świecie. Jedynym warunkiem było to, iż musiała być ona żywa. *Wydawał się być bardziej wrażliwym od swojej siostry bliźniaczki. *Poświęcił swoje życie, aby chronić Liv oraz uratował Josette z rąk Kaia. *Przegrał połączenie z Kaiem. Galeria |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Czarownicy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie męskie